borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Ideas for DLC's
everybody loves DLC's. why? because they add new elements and enviroments without killing the game story. the game is boring; futuristic and tons of wastelands. DLC's allow the player to take the borderland engine into new places. i especially liked the zombie idea and hope they continue to add more to the game. however, i don't want them to just limit it to the world of pandora. unfortunately theres nothing i can do but dream with the rest of you guys. format to post in: 'Your Name' Name of the DLC: Location (what it's called in the fast travel network, etc. the underdome, jakob's cove) Plot: New Features: Creeps (otherwise known as monsters): Other: Comments: (Heading 5) Tangerine Name of the DLC: The Plundered Pirate Ship of Captain Blackjack Location (what it's called in the fast travel network, etc. the underdome, jakob's cove): Trash Coast Plot: Captain Blackjack has been looting and trading from Marcus for years. Bandit heads, gold, you name it. He is one of the highest bounty hunters, second to you, being third on the highest bounty list. However, in an attempt to stop Blackjack's reign, Trash Coast bandits decided to raid Marcus by dressing themselves up and naming themselves as Sea Raiders. Grabbing bandits from every region, they've already begun attacking Marcus. Captain Blackjack tries to hurry and sail over there but is stopped by ghost ships and krakens. As a last ditch effort he hired you. You will prepare at the dock and fight some bandits, then get on the ship. The ship will start sailing and you will have to fight off Kraken tentacles, pirate ships and more. The final boss of this part is a giant ATLAS ship. Captain Blackjack crashes into it and you board it. Then he will give you a quest: to remove essential parts of the ship. Be on board and your pirate friends will be already attaacking the enemies. Captain Blackjack will assist (he will be 10 levels higher than you but will only use melee), otherwise your on your own. Quickly you will realize your by yourselves; the npc's arent much help. The second part will consist of defending Marcus's territory. They will attack in waves like The Underdome. When your done you head inside only to find out that Blackjack is fighting Marcus. This time he becomes a level 61 Gunslinger and he will run away. Fight with him. Then, you will have to engage in quicktime button mashing like (PRESS THIS BUTTON!) to deal damage and finish him off. Marcus will reward you with his many guns. New Features: GUNS. Creeps (otherwise known as monsters): PIRATES. Other: ... PIRATES Comments: I hate the fact that players can't even touch water. You even step in it and it costs you 20,000 dollars to reconstruct all of your body. I'd like players to try and interact with water a bit more, maybe even sailing, so this came up. PLEASE SHOW YOUR IDEAS! Tangerine~ ---- Well....i coulda swore u could be in water...knee deep water but water all the same. Your Name: (assuming u mean username) feral guyver Name of the DLC: Toward the Future (meh sounds like an anime episode title) Location: Start of DLC sotryline: 4N631 Plot: . A mad scramble ensues by the other companies to take control of Pandora after Atlas' multiple defeats. Athena continues to raid existing Atlas locations, but with their general dead they are falling rapidly. The Hyperion satelite 4N631, which had been dormant since the defeat of the Destroyer, makes contact a few days after the death of Knoxx. "You have grown stronger my friend. I am filled with sorrow at the news i bear. First i must tell you the other companies are on their way here to take over Pandora. They have found the secret that Atlas was so desperate to keep." A bright light envelops the player and he/she is teleported to the 4N631 satelite. After walking out of the teleport room the player sees a chair next to a bunch of electronic equipment. "Please take a seat. You deserve it after all that you have been through." Player walks forward and sits in the chair. A bank of monitors light up showing all the locales the player has visited and some that have never been seen. "We have sometime before the other companies arrive. Hopefully that is enough time for us to be ready for the true fight." The chair spins around automaticly as a cylinder rises from the floor. It is metal with tubes an wires protruding from the bottom. Suddenly the cylinder starts to split and vents steam. When the steam clears a female form is seen standing before the player. She smiles and holds out her hand. "Finally we are face to face." New Features: New character- 4N631: A cyborg with an advanced combat drone. (Drone is kinda like Roland's turret but all combat.) Skill Tree: Combat Drone- skills pertaining to the drone. Health, shield, damage, etc.. Cybernetics- health, shield, accuracy melee buffs Self healing skill. Weapons Programming- Affects ability to use weapons. More damage, better accuray, more magazine size. Enemies: Combat Drones- large bipedal combat drones developed with erdian enhancements and equipped with elemental generators. (Think devestator + Guardians+Elemental Lance Soldiers) Buzzers- giant flying insects with very sharp stingers and a ranged attack. Tyranic Flora- Bunch of man eating plants with devastating corrosive attacks. Zap Traps- knee high electricly charged reptiles, come in large packs. Prolly could think up more if asked. Other: new weapons, places. Higher action skill element. Comments: 4N631's Opening scene will be different. (Maybe Something about being unable to contact the player and must act now or all will be lost.) Endgame will have monsters 1-2 levels higher than the player. -=- feral guyver -=- ---- MORE, MORE, MORE OF THESE THREADS IMMEDIATELY!! WE SIMPLY DO NOT HAVE ENOUGH THREADS ABOUT IDEAS FOR FUTURE CONTENT!!! WE NEED MORE OF THEM NOW< SO THAT GEARBOX WILL KNOW HOW TO MAKE A VIDEOGAME!!!